


Why?

by Suga_m0mma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cute, Everyone Is Gay, How Do I Tag, M/M, Suga i such a mom it's not even funny, Ushijima's a farmer, ahhhhhhhhh, drink water, how's your day been?, lol, what is this, 😱AHH🤯AHHHH😰IVE💦BEEN✊🏽STUNG🦇BY🧢A 🦟 WASP🏫 IVE😩BEEN🐶STUNG💧BY💀A 🏎 WASP😎AUGHO💃IM💀DYING💔
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suga_m0mma/pseuds/Suga_m0mma
Summary: Hinata causes trouble in the Karasuno group chat, Kageyama found a new interest, and Suga needs to find a way to get these boys to confess their love for each other. This is gonna be interesting...NOT DONE YET!!(still feel free to read it though.)Updates may take a while, and comments help so please don't be shy -(^w^)-
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaaaa  
> I made itttt lol  
> There's not really a lot of chat fics, but I kinda love them so I figure why not make one for the other peeps who want chat fics.

Group Chat created Today, 1:13 a.m. 

Hinata added Asahi, Daichi, Ennoshita, Kageyama, Kinoshita, Narita, Suga, Tanaka, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi.

  
Hinata changed his name to TinyGiant

TinyGiant: Hi everyone!!!

Tsukishima: Why tf did you make this?

TinyGiant: Stingyshima!!

Hinata changed Tsukishima's name to Stingyshima

Stingyshima: What? WHy? Hinata change it back!

TinyGiant: No can do

Nishinoya: Hey how is it?

Nishinoya changed his name to Rolling Thunder!!

Rolling Thunder!!: That's more like it.

Suga: Why the heck are you guys up it's literally 1 in the morning!!!!

Daichi: Yeah, go to bed! We have practice tomorrow!

Stingyshima: Why are you guys up then?

Suga: ...

Daichi: ...

Stingyshima: That's what I thought.

Suga: Hey! You're not allowed to treat your senpais like that!

Ennoshita: WTF go to bed it's 1 in the morning I'm trying to sleep!

Asahi: Oh hi everyone, what's going on?

Rolling Thunder: Oh hi Asahi!

Rolling Thunder changed Asahi's name to Jesus

Jesus: Come on Nishinoya why did you have to do that?

Ennoshita: GO. TO. BED. NOW.

Suga: Yeah, or else you're gonna be running extra tomorrow at practice.

Rolling Thunder: Fine fine whatever.

Daichi: Goodnight...

Jesus: Goodnight. Make sure to say your prayers before going to sleep. 🙏

TinyGiant: Night night!!

Suga: Goodnight.

Rolling Thunder: Yeah, night.

Kageyama: Oh, hi everyone.

Today, 11:05 a.m.

Yamaguchi: Oh, hi everyone. When was this group made?

TinyGiant: I made it last night! 😋😋

Stingyshima: Actually, you made it this morning.

TinyGiant: Yeah, whatever!

Yamaguchi: Why is my name so boring? How did you guys change yours?

Stingyshima: Hinata did it. Idk how to change it.

TinyGiant: Yeah, I'll send you directions, but not on this.

Yamaguchi: Why not?

TinyGiant: Because then Stingyshima would find out!

Stingyshima: 😐

Suga: Hey aren't you guys supposed to be in class?

Stingyshima: Aren't you?

Suga: I'm on my break, thank you.

Suga: Put your phones away now! Pay attention!!

Rolling Thunder: Ooh! Are you guys texting in class? 😏

TinyGiant: Yeah, but Suga said no more texting.

Yamaguchi changed his name to Stingyshima

* Means real Tsukishima

Stingyshima: Why did you do that?

Stingyshima*: Stop it Yamaguchi.

Stingyshima: Stop trying to trick them Yamaguchi.

Stingyshima*: Yamaguchi stop it. I'm the real Tsukishima.

Stingyshima: No I am.

Stingyshima*: No stop it's me.

Stingyshima: No it's me.

Rolling Thunder: Omggg!!! Hahahahahahahahahaha!!!!

Suga: What did I say about texting in class?

Stingyshima: But Yamaguchi is pretending to be me. 

Stingyshima*: Yeah, and he just texted I stg I'm the real Tsukishima.

Stingyshima: No, stop it Yamaguchi, I am.

Stingyshima*: No it's me I promise!

Stingyshima: He's lying! It's me!

Stingyshima*: Fine, then someone tell me how to change my name so I can prove it.

Suga: I sent it to your number, now pay attention

Stingyshima changed his name to Tsukishima

Stingyshima: Aw man Tsukki, I was having fun!

Tsukishima: Yeah, well I wasn't. You should probably change your name though.

Stingyshima: Oh yeah, right...

Stingyshima changed his name to Yams

Yams: Nice.

Tanaka: Noice

Tanaka changed his name to BuddahSenpai

BuddahSenpai: Noice

Rolling Thunder: Noice

Daichi: Stop texting in class!

Rolling Thunder: Okay dad...

BuddahSenpai changed Daichi's name to Dadchi

Dadchi: Why?

Dadchi: Why?

Dadchi: Why?

Rolling Thunder: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA

BuddahSenpai: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA

Suga: Well if he's dad...

Suga changed his name to Sugamomma

Sugamomma: Hehehe, then I'm mom!

Rolling Thunder: 😮

BuddahSenpai: 😮

Rolling Thunder: Does that mean you're married?!?!?!?

TinyGiant: I thought they already were? 

Sugamomma: Maybe we are...😏😏😏

Dadchi: Suga stop it.😑

TinyGiant:😢

Rolling Thunder: No Hinata don't cry please!!

BuddahSenpai: 🙏🙏🙏

Dadchi: How do I change my name???

Dadchi: Tell me.

TinyGiant: No

Rolling Thunder: No

BuddahSenpai: No

Sugamomma: No chance

Sugamomma: NOW LISTEN TO YOUR TEACHERS BEFORE I MAKE YOU DO LAPS ALL PRACTICE!!!

Rolling Thunder: You can't do that!! 😛

Dadchi: No, but I can...

BuddahSenpai: Wow, what a power couple...

Dadchi: 😡😡😡😡😡😡

Dadchi: CLASS NOW!!!

TinyGiant: 😬 Sorry I'll listen now

TinyGiant: 👋

BuddahSenpai: Bye Hinata!!

Rolling Thunder: Byee!!

Dadchi: ...

Sugamomma: Bye 👋

Dadchi: You all better be ready for a pop quiz during practice... 😈

BuddahSenpai: 😳🙏

Rolling Thunder: Your mean!!! 😭😭😭

Dadchi: You're. Pay attention!!!

BuddahSenpai: 👋

Rolling Thunder: 👋

Dadchi: 👋

Kageyama: Oh, hi everyone.

Dadchi: Kageyama...

Kageyama: What

Dadchi: Go

Dadchi: To

Dadchi: CLASS!!!!!

Kageyama: Oh, sorry

Kageyama changed his name to Kageyamilk

Dadchi: 😐

Kageyamilk: 😎👍

Dadchi: LISTEN TO YOUR TEACHER! NOW!

Kageyamilk: Ok 😎

  
Today 5:38 p.m

TinyGiant: Hey guys...

Sugamomma: What's up my child?

Dadchi: Suga he isn't your son. We've been over this.

Dadchi: He has a family. 

TinyGiant: I have a question.

Sugamomma: I have an answer...

TinyGiant: I was on tik tok and there was this one with picturws of us and...

TinyGiant: it said ships I support and I was wondering...

Dadchi: ...

TinyGiant: CAN WE PLEASEE GO SEE THE SHIPS I REALLY WANNA SEE THEMM PLEASWEE!!!

Tsukishima: Idiot.

Sugamomma: Tsukishima, not nice. Hinata, I don't think we can see the ships.

TinyGiant: Y? 😢

Sugamomma: Because...

Dadchi: We just can't.

TinyGiant: Oh 😢

TinyGiant changed his name to SadHinata

Sugamomma: Hinata...

SadHinata: No it's ok😢

Dadchi: ...

Tsukishima: Hmm, such a hard choice, but I think you should tell him.

SadHinata: Tell me what? 😢

Tsukishima: Oops 😈

Dadchi: Guess who's doing laps all practice tomorrow...

Tsukishima: 😑

SadHinata: Tel meee!!!

Sugamomma: 😶

Dadchi: Suga, why don't you tell him? Isn't he your son?

Sugamomma: 😶

Sugamomma changed his name to SugaNOTmomma

SugaNOTmomma: I'm not his mom. You're his dad, you tell him.

SadHinata: Someone please tell me!!!

Kageyamilk: Tell you wut

SadHinata: What theyre talking about!!

Kageyamilk: B-) Milk

SugaNOTmomma: What?

Kageyamilk: Wut

Dadchi: What?

Kageyamilk: 😎😎😎

Kageyamilk: Ships? ⛵

Kageyamilk: 🚢🚢🚢 Or rocket ships 🚀🚀🚀🚀

SugaNOTmomma: 😐

Dadchi: 😐

Tsukishima: 😐

Yams: 😐

BuddahSenpai: 😐

Rolling Thunder: 😐

Jesus: 😐

Ennoshita: 😐

SadHinata: I don't think that's it.

SugaNOTmomma: Wait, when did you all get here?

Ennoshita: We've kind of just been reading the entire thing.

Rolling Thunder: Yeah I wanna see how this goes down!

BuddahSenpai: 😏 So, how are you going to explain to Hinata that these ships he spoke of are not modes of transportation?? 😏😏😏😏😏

SugaNOTmomma: Tanaka how could you?

SadHinata: Then what are they?!?!?!?!!

Dadchi: 😶

BuddahSenpai: 😶

Rolling Thunder: 😶

Jesus: 😶

Ennoshita: 😶

Tsukishima: 😶

Yams: 😶

SugaNOTmomma: Oh so that's how it's gonna go, huh? Fine then. Daichi I'm breaking up with you.

Dadchi: 😶

SugaNOTmomma: 💩

SadHinata: Come on Suga you can tell me...

Kageyamilk: Yeah, me too.

SugaNOTmomma: 😔 Okay...

SugaNOTmomma: Those words are called ship names. A ship is just when someone thinks that two people should be more than friends... And the ship names are just a combination of the two names of the two people.

Dadchi: Perfect, see this is why we made you do it Suga. Cause you're the best at this type of thing.

Rolling Thunder: And because it was super hilarious!!!

SugaNOTmomma: Thanks Daichi 😘

Dadchi: 😘

Rolling Thunder: WHAAAAAAAATTT!?!?!?!?

SugaNOTmomma changed his name to Sugamomma

SadHinata: So if it's a combination of the two names, then Daisuga is you and Dad?

Sugamomma: Yup.

Dadchi: Dad? 😐

Sugamomma: 👍

Dadchi: 😒

Rolling Thunder: ARE WE JUST GONNA IGNORE THEM SENDING EACH OTHER KISSY FACES!?!?!?!?

SadHinata changed his name to TinyGiant  
TinyGiant: 👌

BuddahSenpai: 👌

Kageyamilk: Then Tsukiyama is...

Tsukishima: 😑

Yams: 😳

Kageyamilk: Stingyshima and Yamaguchi??

TinyGiant: What about Asanoya? Thhat one sounds kinda weird...

Jesus: 🙏🙏🙏

Rolling Thunder: 😏😏😏

Kageyamilk: Asahi and Noya idiot.

TinyGiant: I knew that! I just said it sound weird!!

Kageyamilk: Then Kagehina... 😳😳😐

TinyGiant: 😳 Oh...

Kageyamilk: Well they arent real so it doesnt matter.

TinyGiant: Yeah.

TinyGiant: ☺👍

Sugamomma: 🙊

Kageyamilk: Wut

Sugamomma: Nothinggg.

Dadchi: Suga what are you doing???

Sugamomma: Daichi...

Dadchi: Yeah...

Sugamomma: InataHay Oveslay Ageyamakay

Dadchi: 😯 👍

TinyGiant: YOU GUYS HAVE A SECRET CODE??? THAT'S SO COOOOOOOLLLLL!!!!!!

Tsukishima: What its literally Pig Latin how is that a secret code.

Kageyamilk: 😎👌

Sugamomma: 😘👇

Dadchi: Luv u! 😘👆

Rolling Thunder: ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!???!?!?!?

Rolling Thunder: So you ARE DATING????!?!??

Dadchi: 👍

Sugamomma: 👍

TinyGiant: YAY!!!

BuddahSenpai: 👍

Jesus: May God bless your relationship. 👍🙏

Yams: Yeah I kinda thought that too, but I didn't wanna say anything.

Tsukishima: Yamaguchi shut up I'm trying to sleep.

Rolling Thunder: ???? Yams at Tsukki's??? 😏😏😏

Yams: Sorry Tsukki!

Tsukishima: It's a sleepover. Nothing else.

Yams: 😊

BuddahSenpai: 😯

Rolling Thunder: "Nothing else"?

Tsukishima: Tch whatever, I'm going to sleep now.

Yams: Goodnight Tsukki!! ☺☺

Tsukishima: Goodnight😴

Yams: ☺

Rolling Thunder: WHAT DOES TSUKISHIMA LOOK LIKE WHEN HE'S SLEEPING?!?!? LEMME SEE!!!

Yams: idk...

BuddahSenpai: PLEASEEEE 🙏

Yams: ok...

Yams: *attachment*

Rolling Thunder: YOUR IN BED WITH HIM???

Yams: He didn't want me to sleep on the floor.

Rolling Thunder: 😏😏😏😏

BuddahSenpai: Dinosaur PJs??

Yams: Yeah I'm wearing some too! They're so cute!

Rolling Thunder: Tsukki's???

Yams: No, mine. We only have this sleepover because it's something we do every week because Kei likes dinos so much.

Rolling Thunder: 😂😂😂😂😂😂😂

BuddahSenpai: BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Yams: How is that funny? 😕

Rolling Thunder: Tsukishima acts so mean and salty and 💩 but now that we know he dresses up as a dinosaur every week...

BuddahSenpai: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHGAHAHAHSHAHAHAA

BuddahSenpai: I can't breathe!!

Dadchi: 😳

Sugamomma: 😳

TinyGiant: 😳

Jesus: 🙏 

Kageyamilk: 😎

Yams: WHATT?? YOU WERE ALL HERE??!?? 😖😖😖😖

Rolling Thunder: D

Rolling Thunder: I 

Rolling Thunder: N

Rolling Thunder: O

Rolling Thunder: S

Rolling Thunder: A

Rolling Thunder: U

Rolling Thunder: R

Rolling Thunder: S

Rolling Thunder: Rawr.

BuddahSenpai: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! Rawr. 😂😂😂😂😂😂

Kageyamilk: 😎😎

Tsukishima: WTF.

Kageyamilk changed Tsukishima's name to Tsukkisaurus Rex

Tsukkisaurus Rex: Uhh...

Kageyamilk: 😎👍 No need to thank me saltyshima 

Tsukkisaurus Rex: I give up

TinyGiant: On changing your name?

Tsukkisaurus Rex: On life.

TinyGiant: 😳

Yams: Tsukki no! 😭😭😭

Tsukkisaurus Rex: Tsukki yes B-) 

Sugamomma: Tsukishima! I better see you at practice tomorrow!

Tsukkisaurus Rex: Maybe if you let me get some sleep...

Tsukkisaurus Rex: And stop making weird dinosaur stories...

Tsukkisaurus Rex: And taking pictures of me in my SLEEP...

Yams: I'm really really really sorry Tsukki!!!!

Tsukkisaurus Rex: Yeah it's fine Yamaguchi. All of you just shut up and go to sleep!

Yams: I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm really really sorry Tsukki I'm really really sorry!!!!! 😭😭😭😭😭😭

Tsukkisaurus Rex: Calm down Yamaguchi it's fine. Please stop crying.

TinyGiant: I'm sorry too Tsukki!! 😭😭😭😭😭

Tsukkisaurus Rex: Shut up Hinata you aren't forgiven.

TinyGiant: 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

Jesus: Don't worry Hinata, just ask God for forgiveness. He'll forgive you no matter what! 🙏🙌

TinyGiant: Ok thanks Asahi!

Tsukkisaurus Rex: GO TO BED OR ELSE I STG

TinyGiant: OK geez Stingyshima

Tsukkisaurus Rex: 👿😡

Kageyamilk: No 😎

Tsukkisaurus Rex: ...

Yams: Oh God Kageyama what have you done

Jesus: I'll pray for you Kageyama so don't worry.

Kageyamilk: No 😎

Tsukkisaurus Rex: I SWEAR I WILL SHOVE A VOLLEYBALL UP YOUR-

Sugamomma: FIRST YEARS!!! TSUKISHIMA!! STOP IT!!

Kageyamilk: No 😎

Sugamomma: Kageyama...

Kageyamilk: Goodnight everyone!! ☺ See you in the morning!!

Dadchi: Wow good job hun!! 👍

Sugamomma: 😊

TinyGiant: Goodnight!!

Tsukkisaurus Rex: Yeah thank God!!

Jesus: Yes, thank you God. Thank you for this wonderful day. Thank you for the people in my life who are and will always be there for me. Thank you for the food and water you provide for me and for the friends in my life, including Sugawara, Daichi, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Hinata, Kageyama, Tanaka, Ennoshita, Kinoshita, Narita and Nishinoya. Thank you for the gifts you've given me...

Sugamomma: Asahi stop preaching and go to sleep.

Rolling Thunder: Friends?

Jesus: Yes Noya, you're my best friend!!

Rolling Thunder: Oh... That's really cool! 😁

Sugamomma: ...Daichi...

Dadchi: Yup got it

Jesus: Goodnight

Rolling Thunder: Night

Sugamomma: Have a good sleep!! 😘

Sugamomma: I love you all and I'll see you in the morning!!

Private Chat between Sugamomma and Dadchi

Sugamomma: Babe

Sugamomma: Babe

Sugamomma: Babe

Dadchi: Yeah I know

Sugamomma: We have to get them together!!!!!

Dadchi: How will we do it though? I'm not too good at matchmaking...

Sugamomma: Okay...

Sugamomma: But we do have a secret weapon...

Daichi: Are you talking about...

Sugamomma: Yup. 😈

The Next Day, 9:47 p.m.

  
TinyGiant: Hey... I was on tik tok again and...

Sugamomma: Oh God what could it have possibly been this time?? 😩

Kageyamilk: What? What did you find??

TinyGiant: The ship thing again... But why are the ship names like that??

Sugamomma: Wdym??

TinyGiant: Well...

TinyGiant: WHY DOES KAGEYAMA'S NAME GO FIRST I WANT MY NAME TO GO FIRST!! WHY CAN'T IT BE HINAKAGE??? OR YAMATSUKKI??? OR NOYASA?? OR SUGADAI?? I WANT MY NAME TO BE FIRST!!! 😭😭😭😭

Kageyamilk: Idk... But you can be the first one if you want... I don't really care.

TinyGiant: WOW!! Really? Thanks Kageyama you're so cool!! 

Kageyamilk: Yeah... I know 😎

Sugamomma: 😳 Okay......... You two have fun with that...........👍

Kageyamilk: We will 😎

TinyGiant: YEAH!! 👍😁

Tsukkisaurus Rex: Wait what are you actually that stupid..

TinyGiant:😢

Dadchi: TSUKISHIMA KEI

Tsukkisaurus Rex: he doesn't even know what he just said.

Rolling Thunder: Wait lol Hinata you wanna top?!?!?!

TinyGiant: What do you mean?

Sugamomma: Nishinoya...

Rolling Thunder: I just remembered something that I had to go do with someone that is definitely real and not an excuse for getting the heck outta here...

Sugamomma: Yuu...

Rolling Thunder: Haha.... Bye

TinyGiant: Bye bye!!

TinyGiant: Soo...ummm

Sugamomma: You don't wanna know

TinyGiant: BUT I DOOO!!!!

Sugamomma: Well no one is going to tell you.

TinyGiant: 😢

Sugamomma: Nope, not gonna work this time

TinyGiant: 😢

Kageyamilk: That's ok boke, we'll just have to use our beans.😎

TinyGiant: Yeah!

TinyGiant: We can figure it out on our own!

TinyGiant: What is top?

Kageyamilk: Like on top of something... Like sprinkles on cupcakes...

TinyGiant: Yeah but its has to do with the ships.

Kageyamilk: Maybe the ships are eating cupcakes??

TinyGiant: Then why he say I'm a top??

Kageyamilk: idk

TinyGiant: ugghhj

Kageyamilk: hmmm

TinyGiant: Why are we even doing this if the ship isn't even real?

Kageyamilk: True...

TinyGiant: It doesn't matter because the ship isn't true, so we don't have to try to figure it out anymore!

Kageyamilk: Right...

Sugamomma: Well, now that we have that sorted out...😁

Sugamomma added Kiyoko to the chat

Kiyoko: Hello

Rolling Thunder: The beautiful Kiyoko-san!!! 😍😍😍😍😘😘😘😘😘

BuddahSenpai: The beautiful Kiyoko-san!!! 😍😍😍😍😘😘😘😘😘

Sugamomma: Backread...

Jesus: Oh Noya, you're back.

some time later...

Kiyoko: Ah yes I see.

Sugamomma: Do you have any solutions to this? Any ideas?

TinyGiant: Is there a problem??

Kiyoko: Hinata, there are no problems.

Kiyoko: Sugawara, let's take this to a private chat.

Sugamomma: Can I add Daichi?

Kiyoko: Yes

TinyGiant: What? I wanna bw in the private chat too!!!

Kiyoko: No

Rolling Thunder: I LOVE YOU KIYOKO!!! 😍😍😍😍😘😘😘😘😘

BuddahSenpai: I LOVE YOU MORE KIYOKO!!! 😍😍😍😍😘😘😘😘😘

Rolling Thunder: No you don't!!! I do!

BuddahSenpai: No me!!!

Jesus: Hey let's calm down ok guys? I think they're already gone anyways.

TinyGiant: What were they even talking about?

Yams: I don't know... Tsukki do you know?

Tsukkisaurus Rex: Yup.

TinyGiant: TELL US!!!

Tsukkisaurus Rex: Nope

Yams: Tsukki...👉👈

Tsukkisaurus Rex: ... 

Tsukkisaurus Rex: later.

Yams: 😞

Tsukkisaurus Rex: tell you later. Not anyone else though, got it?

Yams: Yay! Tsukki!!!

Tsukkisaurus Rex: And no telling anyone else.

Yams: Got it Tsukki!!

Tsukkisaurus Rex: ...Good.

  
Private Chat between Kiyoko, Dadchi, and Sugamomma

Kiyoko: Ok..

Sugamomma: You're the only weapon we've got, you're the best at this, WHAT DO WE DO?

Kiyoko: I can already tell this will be difficult.

Dadchi: Yeah, maybe if we just like tell them...

Sugamomma: NEVER

Kiyoko: NEVER

Kiyoko: They need to get together on their own, but we need to kind of push it a bit, so they realize and one of them makes a move.

Dadchi: Yeah there's no way I can do this.

Kiyoko: Then keep your mouth shut while we do it, but for now, feel free to give us any ideas on how to fix this mess.

2:36 a.m.

TinyGiant: Hey everyone!!!

Tsukkisaurus Rex: Again??

Dadchi: Why? GO TO SLEEP!

Tsukkisaurus Rex: Are we really gonna do this again...

Sugamomma: Come on!! Go on to bed my babies!

TinyGiant: Y?

Sugamomma: Cause mother knows best!

Dadchi: Suga...

Sugamomma: DO NOT EVEN START DEADCHI I AM VERY MUCH THEIR MOTHER AND YOU CAN'T TELL ME OTHERWISE!!!!!

Dadchi: ...

BuddahSenpai: Deadchi...?

Rolling Thunder: HAHAHAHA TANAKA NICE KILL!!!

BuddahSenpai: ...Bro...why...?

Rolling Thunder: HAHAHAHAHA

Jesus: Noya that was not very nice...

Rolling Thunder: Sorry lol

Dadchi: ...

Sugamomma changed Dadchi's name to Deadchi

Yams: Omg...

Deadchi: 😳

Sugamomma: Looks like I'll just have to be a single mother now...

Rolling Thunder: OMG HAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Tsukkisaurus Rex: ...

Jesus: Suga...

TinyGiant: I'm sorry this is all my fault!!!

Deadchi: Suga...

Sugamomma: Did someone hear something?

Tsukkisaurus Rex: No you must be imagining it.

Sugamomma: Yeah I guess so...

Deadchi: Suga...

Rolling Thunder: OMG I CAN'T!!!😂😂😂

Yams: Tsukki that's not nice...

Tsukkisaurus Rex: What? I didn't hear anything...

Kageyamilk: Good morning everyone

Jesus: No it is not a very good morning...

Kageyamilk: Oh...

Kageyamilk: Did something happen

Kageyamilk: Was practice cancelled

Jesus: No...

Kageyamilk: Oh ok then everything is fine...?

TinyGiant: MOM AND DAD ARE IN A FIGHT AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT!!😭😭😭😭

Sugamomma: Who is dad? Never heard of him...

Kageyamilk: I'm sure it's not your fault boke

TinyGiant: I WOKE EVERYONE UP EARLY AND THEY STARTED FIGHTING BECAUSE I WOKE THEM UP EARLY ITS ALL MY FAULTT😭😭😭😭😭

Kageyamilk: Its not even that early..?

BuddahSenpai: Kageyama what are you doing rn???

Kageyamilk: Going on a run...why

BuddahSenpai: At 3 in the frickin morning?!?!?

Kageyamilk: Wel technicly 2:30...

Tsukkisaurus Rex: Don't use words you can't spell king...

Kageyamilk: Oh you havent changed your name yet?

Tsukkisaurus Rex: Go die

Rolling Thunder: LOL Tsukki likes itt!!!

Tsukkisaurus Rex: Don't call me that

Rolling Thunder: but Yams can..? 😏😏😏

Tsukkisaurus Rex: Shut up

Yams: Sorry Tsukki!!!

Tsukkisaurus Rex: What. I wasn't even talking to you.

Yams: Oh! SOrry!!!

Tsukkisaurus Rex: Stop it

Yams: Sorry!!!

Tsukkisaurus Rex: Jesus Christ...

Jesus: You called?

Rolling Thunder: 😂😂😂I'm dying!!!

Jesus: Oh please don't!

TinyGiant: Yeah please don't!!!

Tsukkisaurus Rex: Oh my God you guys are dumb

Jesus: Don't use our father's name in vain!!

Sugamomma: Father? Who's that? I don't know any fathers.

Deadchi: Suga...come on...

Kageyamilk: Who is our father?

Rolling Thunder: KAGEYAMA NOOO!!!!

Jesus: Well, I'm glad you asked...

Rolling Thunder: WHYYY

BuddahSenpai: Oh no is he gonna...

Rolling Thunder: Yup

Jesus: Chapter 1, verse 1: In the beginning, God created the heavens and the earth. Chapter 1, verse 2: The earth was without form and void, and darkness was over the face of the deep. And the spirit of God was hovering over the face of the waters.

Rolling Thunder: He's going to read off the entire bible.

BuddahSenpai: This might be a while...

Jesus: Chapter 1, verse 3: And God said, "Let there be light," and there was light. Chapter 1, verse 4: And God saw that the light was good. And God separated the light from the darkness. Chapter 1, verse 5: God called the light Day, and the darkness Night. And there was evening and there was morning, the first day.

Yams: Omg...

Rolling Thunder: Yeah he has the whole thing memorize...

Deadchi: Suga...?

Sugamomma: 💕💕 Only cause I luv u...

Sugamomma changed Deadchi's name to Dadchi

Dadchi: 💕💕 luv u too 💕💕

Kiyoko: Awwwwwww

Rolling Thunder: THE BEAUTIFUL KIYOKO-SAN!!😍😍😍😘😘😘😘

BuddahSenpai: THE BEAUTIFUL KIYOKO-SAN!!!😍😍😍😘😘😘😘

Jesus: Chapter 1, verse 6: And God said, "Let there be an expanse in the midst of the waters, and let it separate the waters from the waters." Chapter 1, verse 7: And God made the expanse and separated the waters that were under expanse from the waters that were above the expanse. And it was so. Chapter 1, verse 8: And God called the expanse heaven. And there was evening and there was morning, the second day.

Kageyamilk: Wow, god is pretty awesome.

Jesus: Yes he is.

Dadchi: Ok how about you give Kageyama one of your bibles during practice today and let us get some sleep.

Jesus: Okay! 

Kageyamilk: but I want to hear more

Sugamomma: Well not on the group chat.

Jesus: That's okay! Kageyama I will private message you, we can worship the lord together.

Kageyamilk: Yes let's do it

Rolling Thunder: Oh no...

BuddahSenpai: Oh dear...

Yams: Omg...

Tsukkisaurus Rex: You have to be kidding me...

Rolling Thunder: Of all people...

TinyGiant: KAGEYAMA??!?!

Sugamomma: Well at least he found something other than volleyball...

Dadchi: Get some rest guys we have practice in a few hours.

TinyGiant: YES SIR!!

Rolling Thunder: Yeah today was pretty tiring...

Tsukkisaurus Rex: The day's barely started

Yams: Yeah I'm pretty sleepy anyway

Sugamomma: Rest well my children!!😘

Tsukkisaurus Rex: I'm not your child

Rolling Thunder: Night mom

BuddahSenpai: Night mom

Yams: Nighty night

Dadchi: Night everyone

Sugamomma: 😊

Meanwhile...

Private chat between Jesus and Kageyamilk

Jesus: Chapter 1, verse 9: And God said, "Let the waters under the heavens be gathered together into one place, and let the dry land appear. Chapter 1, verse 10: God called the dry land earth, and the waters that were gathered together he called Seas. And God saw that it was good.

Kageyamilk: Wow...

Jesus: I know.

Kageyamilk: God is the best

Jesus: Shall we continue?

Kageyamilk: Yeah

Jesus: Chapter 1, verse 11: And God said, "Let the earth sprout vegetation, plants yielding seed, and fruit trees bearing fruit in which is their seed, each according to its kind, on the earth." And it was so. Chapter 1, verse 12: The earth brought forth vegetation, plants yielding seed, and fruit trees bearing fruit in which is their seed, each according to its kind. And God saw that it was good. Chapter 1, verse 13: And there was evening and there was morning, the third day.

Kageyamilk: Wow God is so powerful

Jesus: Yes he is.

Kageyamilk: He made all of the land, and then the seas, and then the fruit and the grass and the milk and everything

Jesus: Yes.

Kageyamilk: I wanna know everything

Jesus: Well then, let's begin your first class at Asahi's Bible School. 

Kageyamilk: Yes.

  
_______________________________________________________

Yams: Hello...?

Sugamomma: What is it baby? Is there someone bullying you? Is Tsukishima being mean to you? I swear I have a shovel and I've been waiting to use it.

Yams: Omg no.

Dadchi: Suga...

Sugamomma: Yes my darling?

Dadchi: Since when did you have a shovel???

Sugamomma: Hmmm...

Sugamomma: Well... As long as I can remember!😊

Rolling Thunder: How many times have you used it?!?!?

Sugamomma: A few times...

Yams: Omg...

Sugamomma: On my garden mainly

Dadchi: Suga you had us worried there...

Jesus: You have a garden?

Kageyamilk: Asahi, it's time for my class...

Jesus: Oh, sorry I don't think we can do that right now...

Kagyamilk: Oh, why?

Jesus: Because we may be partial witnesses to a murder

Kageyamilk: That's okay. I'm sure the Lord will help us get through this. He's really good at doing things.😎

Jesus: Yes, there you go! Hallelujah!

BuddahSenpai: Welp looks like we've lost one 😬

Tsukkisaurus Rex: And it seems like we may lose another

Sugamomma: What do you mean by that?

Tsukkisaurus Rex: Yamaguchi just ran out of the room to look for a bible.

BuddahSenpai: LOL

Rolling Thunder: LOL

Tsukkisaurus Rex: He said he wants to be cool like God too or something like that.

Jesus: Yamaguchi, would you like to join class with Kageyama and I? 

Yams: Really? That would be great!

Jesus: Okay, that's great. Now, Suga, about this shovel...

Sugamomma: Yes?

Dadchi: Have you ever used it for something other than your garden?

Sugamomma: Yup

Yams: Omg

Sugamomma: I used it to dig a hole in my backyard.

Jesus: Was this hole meant for anything specifically?

Sugamomma: Yes it was

Rolling Thunder: What was it meant for

Sugamomma: ...

Yams: Omg

Dadchi: Babe...?

Sugamomma: ...

Kageyamilk: Sugawara-senpai that is very unholy

Sugamomma left the Chat

Yams: Omg

Dadchi: Really...

Tsukkisaurus Rex: Wtf

TinyGiant: Why is it bad?

Kageyamilk: What

TinyGiant: Why is it bad?

Kageyamilk: why is what bad

TinyGiant: why is digging a hole bad?

Tsukkisaurus Rex: Of course he doesn't understand.

Yams: Tsukki be nice!

Jesus: It isn't necessarily bad...

Dadchi: Sweetie we just want to know why he dug the hole.

TinyGiant: What do you mean?

Dadchi: Look, sometimes people dig holes for very very bad things.

TinyGiant: I know

TinyGiant: but he didn't dig a hole for anything bad like that

Kageyamilk: how would you know

Rolling Thunder: Unless...

BuddahSenpai: HE KNOWS!!!!

TinyGiant: I know what?

Dadchi: Hinata

TinyGiant: Dad

TinyGiant: Daichi-senpai

Rolling Thunder: Oop

BuddahSenpai: Oop

Yams: lol

Dadchi: Why did Suga dig the hole Hinata?

TinyGiant: he said it was a surprise for everyone

Jesus: Did he tell you what the surprise was, Hinata?

TinyGiant: Yeah but he said dont tell anyone.

Yams: Omg

Dadchi: Does it have anything to do with someone on the team?

TinyGiant: Yeah

Tsukkisaurus Rex: Is it me?

TinyGiant: Yeah!

Yams: Omg 😲

Dadchi: How big is the hole?

TinyGiant: It was really really really really big!! Like as big as a pool!

Dadchi: Is there anything in it?

TinyGiant: Mhm

Kageyamilk: What

TinyGiant: Snakes!

Yams: Omg

Yams: Omg

Yams: Omg

Tsukkisaurus Rex: Wow

Kageyamilk: Oh so he was planning to kill Tsukishima.

Jesus: Very unholy

Kageyamilk: Yes, indeed, very unholy

Yams: TSUKIIIIII

Tsukkisaurus Rex: What Yamaguchi??

Yams: TSUKKI HE'S HERE!!!!!

Dadchi: Oh my God babe!

Jesus: Stop! Don't say that!

Kageyamilk: Tsukishima he's gonna get you

Tsukkisaurus Rex: Stop playing yams.

Yams: What?

Tsukkisaurus Rex: What?

Yams: He's....gone?

Rolling Thunder: OMG LOLOLOLOL

BuddahSenpai: THIS ISN'T FUNNY!!! WE WON'T HAVE ANYONE ELSE TO BE OUR MIDDLE BLOCKER!!!

Ennoshita: Ahem

Kinoshita: Ahem

Narita: Ahem

BuddahSenpai: Oh, right hehe

Tsukkisaurus Rex: Daichi come get your man

TinyGiant: So he is there?

Tsukkisaurus Rex: Yeah he's climbing through the window right now.

Dadchi: Was it open?

Tsukkisaurus Rex: Nope.

Yams: Omg Tsukki come down here!!!!!

Tsukkisaurus Rex: Why?

Yams: Because he's really gonna kill you!!!!!

Yams: I don't want you to die!!!

Yams: Please!!!

Yams: TSUKKII!!!!!

Yams: 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

Yams: Tsukki!!!!! Please!!!!!

Yams: TSUKKI!!!!!!

Dadchi: I'm coming right now hold tight

Kiyoko: What seems to be the problem?

Dadchi: Suga is gonna kill Tsukishima.

Dadchi: Please help

Kiyoko: No, let it happen Daichi 😈

Jesus: No Kiyoko not you too!

Rolling Thunder: THE BEAUTIFUL KIYOKO-SAN!!😍😍😍😘😘😘😘

BuddahSenpai: THE BEAUTIFUL KIYOKO-SAN!!😍😍😍😘😘😘😘

Jesus: Now right now guys we are in the middle of a crisis which could and probably will turn into a homicide.

Yams: TSUKKI I'M COMING UP THERE RIGHT NOW IF YOU DON'T RESPOND I SWEAR PLEASE ANSWER ME I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE DEAD!!!!!

Tsukkisaurus Rex: Sorry, he can't come to the phone right now 

Tsukkisaurus Rex: He's.......

Tsukkisaurus Rex: busy...

Yams: OMG TSUKKI I'M COMING!!!!!

Tsukkisaurus Rex: Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you...

Tsukkisaurus Rex: We wouldn't want to lose our best jump float server now would we?

Yams: I DON'T CARE!! HANG IN THERE TSUKKI I'M COMING FOR YOU!!!

Dadchi: Babe...

Jesus: Suga...

TinyGiant: Mom?

Rolling Thunder: Murderer?

BuddahSenpai: Well well, how the turntables

Kageyamilk: That is not cool 

Jesus: Let us take a moment of silence to mourn the loss and pray for Yamaguchi...

Yams: Tsukki I'm outside your room now...

Tsukkisaurus Rex: Come on in...😈

Yams: okay...

Yams: kdhfgrbeuajdfggrbeHYGDNS

Yams left the Chat

TinyGiant: Yamaguchi?

Dadchi: Suga!!

Dadchi added Sugamomma to the Group Chat

Dadchi: EXPLAIN YOURSELF SUGA!!

Sugamomma: What do I have to explain?

Dadchi: Don't play dumb...

Sugamomma: Oh, I guess I should explain

Rolling Thunder: Yeah you really should

BuddahSenpai: That would be a good idea

Kageyamilk: What happened

Jesus: Suga...

TinyGiant: OOOHHH CAN I EXPLAIN?!????

Sugamomma: Of course, my child.

TinyGiant: Ok so...

Kageyamilk: What

TinyGiant: Me and Suga and Kiyoko-san all were doing a thing where we made it up and there wasn't a hole but we lied and said there was and then we said there were snakes in it but there weren't and you guys thought there were but we lied and there isn't actually a hole in his backyard we just said that so that we could scare you. We made a whole script and we just typed it out and Sugawara-senpai went to the house with his shovel and scared Yamaguchi and that scared Tsukishima and then they were both scared and Yamaguchi thought Tsukishima was dead when really Suga just stole his phone and told him to play dead. So I guess Tsukishima was kinda in on it too but not really because he's Stingyshima and so when Daichi-senpai tried to stop them Kiyoko-san said no because she didn't want him to ruin it. Annd Yamaguchi ran in the room and thought Tsukishima was dead and told him that he loved him so now Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are together now because we are match making and I'm stuck in a window please help.

Sugamomma: Yep.

Sugamomma: Wait.. WHAT HINATA WHERE????

TinyGiant: In the kitchen :'(

Rolling Thunder: OH NOOO LOL

BuddahSenpai: What? OMG lololol

Jesus: Oh, you got stuck in a window?

Kageyamilk: Boke, I'm coming to help you

Ennoshita: ARE WE JUST GONNA IGNORE THE FACT THAT TSUKISHIMA AND YAMAGUCHI ARE NOW IN A RELATIONSHIP????

Rolling Thunder: Nah, I thought they were already in a relationship 

BuddahSenpai: Yeah I expected it

Jesus: Yes, I knew something was going on between those two.

Kinoshita: How perceptive

Narita: This is probably why they're starters and we're on the bench...

Dadchi: Hang on Hinata we're coming

Kageyamilk: Boke

Sugamomma: BABYYY!!!

Tsukkisaurus Rex added Yams to the Group Chat

Yams: HE'S NOT DEAD!!! 😊😊😊

Tsukkisaurus Rex: Yamaguchi...

Rolling Thunder: Ope

Yams: Hey Asahi can I still take the Bible classes with you and Kageyama?

Jesus: Of course! I would never turn down someone who wanted to learn more about the Lord, our Savior.

Kageyamilk: Yeah I can't wait. Today I get to memorize the 7th page of the bible.

Kageyamilk: I've already done pages 1 through 6.

Yams: I have a long way to go until I'm as good as you are!! 😩

Jesus: That's okay, it doesn't matter how long it takes, as long as you memorize it, that's all that matter.

Jesus: It took me over a year!

Yams: Okay!

Jesus: It starts at 8:30 p.m. Every night but Sundays, where we take breaks to worship him ourselves.

Yams: Okay! Can't wait!!

Tsukkisaurus Rex: Yamaguchi...

Jesus: Let's get started then, shall we?

Kageyamilk: Yes

Yams: Yeah!

Jesus: Okay, I'll make a new group, it will be called " Asahi's Bible Class. "

11:09 p.m.

TinyGiant: GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS!!!!

Kageyamilk: Boke stop interrupting my Bible classes

TinyGiant: 😝

Yams: Yes Hinata?

TinyGiant: look look look it's almost 11:11!!!!

Yams: Oh cool!

Kageyamilk: That's all? Boke!😤

Sugamomma: I understand how excited you are, but you really need to go to sleep.

TinyGiant: Not until after 11:11!!!

TinyGiant: Wait we need to tell everyone!!!!!

Sugamomma: Hinata no!!!

Tiny Giant added Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo, Kenma, Lev, Yaku, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Maddog, Terushima, Ushijima, Tendou, Goshiki, and Semi.

TinyGiant: Guys it's 11:11!!!!!

Bokuto: Awwwww yeahhhhh!!!!!

Bokuto changed his name to Great Horned Owl

Ushijima: Wow, that is very cool Hinata Shoyo

TinyGiant: ikr!!!!

Ushijima: Can I name myself?

TinyGiant: sure!!

Ushijima: How am I supposed to change my name, I cannot seem to figure it out.

Great Horned Owl: HEY HEY HEY!!!

Ushijima: Hello

Ushijima: Oh, I searched it on Goggle, I now know how to change my name.

Tendou: It's Google Waka Waka

Ushijima: Oh, I thought it was Goggle, oops.

Ushijima changed his name to Farmer

Tendou: Wow! Nice choice!

Farmer: Thank you.

Great Horned Owl: So, how is our baby crow?

Kuroo: Yeah, how are ya squirt

Kenma: Kuroo, you can't just leave the game like that, come back.

Kuroo: Yeah, in a second...

Kenma: Whatever

Kuroo: Love you kitten

Kenma: hurry up

Great Horned Owl: HEY HEY HEY BEST BRO WHAT'S UP MY MAN!!!

Kuroo: Supp

Kuroo: So... what should I make my name? We could have matchihdysgwyehrbrdidod!d!!d!??

Great Horned Owl: ...Kuroo? Bro?

Great Horned Owl: KENMA WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM YOU EVIL LITTLE-

Akaashi: Bokuto-san

Great Horned Owl: Oh hey Akaashi!!

Akaashi: Go to sleep we have a practice game tomorrow.

Great Horned Owl: Oh... right. hehe I'M SO SORRY I CAN'T SAVE YOU BRO!!! 😭😭😭😭😭😭

Akaashi: Goodnight everyone, sleep well.

Farmer: Why did he just type a bunch of random letters and symbols?

Tendou: Bc something happened to him

Farmer: Oh. Should I help him?

Tendou: No...He'll be fiinneee...

Kuroo: KENMA FREAKING TACKLED ME YOU LITTLE DEMON!!!

Farmer: Ok.

Tendou changed his name to Baki Baki

Farmer: Great name

Baki Baki: Thank Toshi

Goshiki: Was I put into this group on accident?

TinyGiant: No I put you here because you're really cool and I want you here!

Goshiki: Really...?

TinyGiant: Yep!

Semi: What did you say? Why did Goshiki come to my room sobbing?

Baki Baki: You having a sleepover??😏😏

Farmer: May I attend, I enjoy having sleepovers.

Semi: NO NO CRASHING OUR SLEEPOVER AGAIN, WE ARE NOT GOING TO HAVE ANOTHER INCIDENT!!!

TinyGiant: Incident?

Baki Baki: You don't wanna know...

Goshiki: You really think I'm cool?

TinyGiant: What?

Goshiki: YOU think I'M cool?

TinyGiant: Yeah! Lots!

TinyGiant changed Goshiki's name to Imreallycool

Semi: Kid stop, you're gonna make him cry all night

TinyGiant: Aaah I'm sorry!!!

Farmer: It is ok Goshiki, I believe you are cool too, you don't need to be crying over it.

Semi: Go to bed please Ushijima.

Farmer: Oh, did I make it worse?

Baki Baki: Sleep Waka, I will too.

TinyGiant: Goodnight everyone!!!

Imreallycool: Thank you so much! Goodnight!

Farmer: Goodnight everybody, rest well.

Baki Baki: Nighty night everyone.

Semi: Alright, night.

Sugamomma: Child what did you do?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is just like between chapter that helps the ships get closer and is pretty funny. I'm hoping to make Kagehina sail next chapter, but it may take some time, writing chat fics are harrddd. Ideas will help tho <(^o^)>

Chapter 2  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
12:17 a.m.

  
Kageyamilk: Oi boke

Sugamomma: Hinata?

Kageyamilk: BOKE 

Sugamomma: Child calm down!

Jesus: What's going on?

Kageyamilk: I've been trying to get a hold of Hinata all night but he won't respond!

Kageyamilk: BOKE ANSWER ME BOKE BOKE BOKE BOKE BOKE!!!

Dadchi: Kageyama calm down!

Sugamomma: Have you tried calling him?

Kageyamilk: duh

Tsukkisaurus Rex: It's midnight...  
Tsukkisaurus Rex: CAN YOU ALL SHUT UP

Yams: Tsukki calm down!

Kageyamilk: BOKE I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW I'M NEVER SETTING TO YOU AGAIN!

Dadchi: ...

Sugamomma: ...

Tsukkisaurus Rex: ...

Yams:...

Jesus:...

Kageyamilk: BOKE

Sugamomma: Kageyama, he could be asleep, or his phone could be off.

Kageyamilk: He said we'd talk tonight though.

Sugamomma: Yeah but it's past midnight and you need some sleep so stop worrying about your boyfriend and get some sleep sweetie.

Tsukkisaurus Rex:...

Yams:...

Dadchi:...

Kageyamilk: WHAT THAT BOKE ISNT MY BOYFRIEND WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT ARE YOU KIDDING ME I'M NOT EVEN WORRIED IM JUST ANNOYED BECAUSE HE ISNT ANSWERING ME ITS NOT LIKE THAT WHAT -

Sugamomma: Calm down it was just a typo...

Kageyamilk: ok 😤

Dadchi: Now how about we get some sleep, okay?

Farmer: Excuse me, I don't mean to be a nuisance, but it seems as though I cannot contact Shoyo Hinata of the Karasuno Parking Lot, and I was wondering if there was any reason as to why.

Kageyamilk: YEAH HES IGNORING ME TOO!

Baki Baki: No, Ushi's been trying to contact him all night, and the messages weren't even read. He's really worried about that squirt.

Kageyamilk: Same here

Farmer: I was wondering if he had anything that he was supposed to do tonight, and that may be why he doesn't have his cellphone on him right now.

Kageyamilk: Yeah, talk to me that boke

Great Horned Owl: HEY HAS ANYONE HEARD FROM MY APPRENTICE CROWW!!???

Great Horned Owl: I wanted to tell him a really funny joke Akaashi told me!

Akaashi: Bokuto-san please...

Great Horned Owl: I WANNA TELL HIM!!!

Kageyamilk: YEAH HES NOT ANSWERING ANYONE!!

Sugamomma: How many people are trying to contact my child oh my lord

Jesus: Uhh-

Sugamomma: shut up Asahi

Yams: TSUKKI WHAT IF HE'S IN DANGER!!!

Sugamomma: DON'T SAY THAT YAMAGUCHI!!!

Kageyamilk: What if he is?

Great Horned Owl: DON'T WORRY MY ACCOMPLICE I WILL SAVE YOUUUUUU

Farmer: I sure hope he isn't in any danger, I particularly like him. He is cool.

Baki Baki: It's ok Ushi he's probably fine.

Farmer: Probably?

Kageyamilk: WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?

Great Horned Owl: GUYS WE HAVE TO FIND HIM!

Kageyamilk: I'LL GO TO HIS HOUSE!

Akaashi: Bokuto-san, you don't live near him, I don't think he'd be over here.

Baki Baki: Yeah, Waka waka, he probably wouldn't be over here either.

Farmer: I put all of my trust into the Karasuno team in the hopes of finding Hinata Shoyo. I wish you all the best of luck.

Great Horned Owl: NOOOO I WANNA HELP LOOK FOR MY BABY CROWWWWW!!!!

Sugamomma: Ahem... MY BABY CROW! AND I'M GONNA FIND HIM BECAUSE I'M THE PERFECT MOTHER! ALRIGHT EVERYONE SPLIT INTI TEAMS OF 2 LETS DIVIDE AND CONQUER THIS B****!!!

Yams: Omg...

Tsukkisaurus Rex: Yeah I think I'll just stay in bed where it's warm.

Kageyamilk: I'M COMING FOR YOU BOKE ASAHI LET'S TEAM UP SO THAT GOD CAN HELP US FIND HIM!!!

Jesus: That's great and all but...

Sugamomma: SHUT UP ASAHI YOU'RE GOING WITH HIM!

Jesus: ok..

Rolling Thunder!!: OH WAIT SHOYO'S MISSING LET ME HELP FIND HIM!!!

Rolling Thunder!!: I'M GONNA ROLLING THUNDER RIGHT INTO WHEREVER HE IS!!

Sugamomma: AWESOME NISHINOYA YOU'RE WITH TSUKKI!!

Tsukkisaurus Rex: But I said I didn't -

Sugamomma: SHUT UP YOU'RE GOING!

Tsukkisaurus Rex: 😐

BuddahSenpai: OMG I'M HELPING

Sugamomma: YOU'RE WITH YAMAGUCHI TANAKA! GOOOOOOO!!!

Sugamomma: BABE YOU'RE WITH ME!!

Dadchi: Bu-

Sugamomma: SHHHUUUUTTTTT UPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!

Sugamomma: NOW:

Sugamomma: TSUKKI AND NOYA, YOU CHECK THE SCHOOL AND GYM!

Rolling Thunder!!: YES SIRR!!

Tsukkisaurus Rex: I don't want -

Sugamomma: SHUUUUT UP!!!!

Sugamomma: YAMS AND TANAKA, YOU GUYS CHECK ALL AROUND AND IN COACHES STORE, AND ALL OF THE STORES AT THAT, HE COULD'VE GOTTEN LOCKED IN ONE!

BuddahSenpai: ALRIGGHHTTTTTTT!!!!

Yams: okay!

Sugamomma: ASAHI AND KAGEYAMA YOU'RE CHECKING HIS HOUSE AND ANYWHERE WITHIN A 50 KILOMETER VICINITY!!

Kageyamilk: GOD AND US WILL GET RIGHT ON THAT! SORRY FOR SKIPPING BIBLE CLASS ASAHI!

Jesus: It's okay, lets just go look for him.

Sugamomma: DAICHI AND I WILL LOOK ALL AROUND THE PARK, LOOK UNTIL SOMEONE FINDS HIM I DON'T CARE IF IT TAKES WEEKS!

Dadchi: Babe...

Sugamomma: I DON'T WANNA SEE ANYONE'S LOCATION OFF, I DON'T WANNA SEE ANYONE GO HOME! I WILL BE KEEPING WATCH HINATA IS PRIORITY RIGHT NOW, AM I CLEAR?

Yams: Yes!

Kageyamilk: YEAH!

Jesus: yes

Tsukkisaurus Rex: whatever

Rolling Thunder!!: YEAH LETS DO THISSS

BuddahSenpai: YEAHHHHHH BOYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!

Dadchi: okay...

Sugamomma: ALRIGHT, WE GOT THAT? GOOD!! NOW GO GO GO!!!!!REMEMBER WHERE YOU'RE GOING!

Sugamomma: And please stay safe!

Sugamomma: NOW LETS FIND HIM GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO!!!!!!

Kinoshita: You know this is one of those times when I'm glad eveyone forgets about me. 😊

Sugamomma: GOOD YOU'RE AWAKE GRAB ENNOSHITA AND NARITA AND START LOOKING EVERWHERE ELSE GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Ennoshita: ...why?

Narita: Why?

Sugamomma: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

Ennoshita: Okay!

Narita: Alright!

Kinoshita: YEAH! Sorry guysss!!!

Sugamomma: C'mon Daichi!!!!!!

Dadchi: I'm coming...

5:49 a.m.

Kageyamilk: ...we found him

Jesus: ...

Sugamomma: WHERE?!

Kageyamilk: At his house.

Sugamomma: IS HE OKAY????

Kageyamilk: ...

Jesus: ...

Yams: Omg...

Tsukkisaurus Rex: ...

Dadchi: Suga...

Sugamomma: WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CHILD???

Kageyamilk: He's fine...

Jesus: ...

Sugamomma: NO HE'S NOT WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BABY!!???

Kageyamilk: ...

Jesus: ...

Rolling Thunder!!: Oh you guys found him? Awesome!!!!

Tsukkisaurus Rex: Can I go home now?

Ennoshita: Yeah... we need sleep...

Narita: Yeah, I'm really tired.

Kinoshita: We've been searching for hours...

Sugamomma: SHUT UP BENCHWARMERS KAGEYAMA WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY BABY? HE'S NOT DEAD IS HE? BECAUSE IF HE IS...

Kageyamilk: He's...asleep.

Tsukkisaurus Rex:... You're stupid I'm going to sleep now.

Yams: How did it take you 5 hours to find him???

Kageyamilk: HE'S REALLY WELL HIDDEN!!!

Sugamomma: Asahi, you're being awfully quiet...

Jesus: ...

Kageyamilk: I think he's about to pass out, Hinata scared him pretty bad.

Sugamomma: Where is he?

Kageyamilk: ...

Jesus: ...

Sugamomma: Kageyama....

Kageyamilk: He's uhhhhh

Yams: ?

Jesus: ...

Dadchi: Where?

Kageyamilk: He's in the fridge...

Rolling Thunder!!: BAHAHAHAHA DO YOU THINK HE FELL ASLEEP WHEN HE WAS TRYING TO GET A MIDNIGHT SNACK OR SOMETHING??😂😂😂😂😂

Dadchi: Probably a meat bun...

BuddahSenpai: BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!😂😂😂😂😂

Sugamomma: NO MAKING FUN OF MY BABY!!!

Sugamomma: EVERYONE!! BED!!! NOW!!!

Yams: Omg...

Kageyamilk: Should we put him back in bed?

Sugamomma: wha- you haven't already??

Kageyamilk: WE WEREN'T SURE WHAT TO DO WITH HIM!!!

Sugamomma: HE'S IN A FRIDGE KAGEYAMA WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE HIM IN THE FRIDGE??

Kageyamilk: I DON'T KNOW MAYBE HE WANTS TO BE IN THE FRIDGE! AND IF WE MOVE HIM HE COULD WAKE UP!!!

Sugamomma: YEAH BUT YOU DON'T JUST LEAVE HIM IN THE FRIDGE!!!

Kageyamilk: HIS LITTLE SISTER IS AWAKE!!

Kageyamilk: ASAHI FAINTED WHAT DO I DO??

Sugamomma: HE HAS A LITTLE SISTER???

Kageyamilk: YEAH AND SHES ASKING ME WHY I'M PUTTING HIM IN THE FRIDGE WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL HER???

Sugamomma: I DON'T KNOW MAKE SOMETHING UP!!

Kageyamilk: ...

Sugamomma: ...So?

Kageyamilk: ...

Kageyamilk: I'm so stupid.

Tsukkisaurus Rex: So you've finally come to realize the truth...

Yams: TSUKKI NOT NOW!!!

Tsukkisaurus Rex: ...

Sugamomma: ...

Kageyamilk: ...

Dadchi: ...

Yams: ...

Yams: I uh... Tsukki I-

Yams: I'M SORRY TSUKKI I DIDN'T MEAN TO YELL AT YOU OR ANYTHING IT'S JUST THAT I'M IN A VERY STRESSFUL SITUATION RIGHT NOW AND I DON'T KNOW I GUESS I JUST LOST CONTROL FOR A SECOND SORRY I WAS SO MEAN SORRY SORRY SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO BE RUDE TSUKKI I'M REALLY SORRY TSUKKI I'M SO SORRY!!!!!😭😭😭😭

Tsukkisaurus Rex: What- Yamaguchi calm tf down

Yams: Sorry Tsukki...

Sugamomma: Kageyama... What did you say to that poor girl?

Kageyamilk: I...uh...

Dadchi: Kageyama...

Kageyamilk: I...

Sugamomma: What did you do...?

Kageyamilk: Look, I didn't mean to but I kinda accidentally told her that...uh...

Yams: Omg...

Sugamomma: ...

Dadchi: ...what...?

Kageyamilk: That I was taking Hinata to a magical fridge land and that the portal to that place is in their fridge.

Sugamomma: Oh, that was a good one though!

Yams: Yeah, you're not stupid!

Dadchi: Just take him back to bed Kageyama.

Kageyamilk: I...uh...

Tsukkisaurus Rex: What now king?

Kageyamilk: Well she's uhh...

Kageyamilk: She's in the fridge now...

Yams: Omg..

Tsukkisaurus Rex: Of course she is.

Sugamomma: KAGEYAMA HOW COULD YOU NOW HIS SISTER IS IN DANGER!!

Kageyamilk: IT'S NOT LIKE I MEANT TO YOURE THE ONE WHO TOLD ME TO TELL A LIE WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT YOU KNOW THAT I CANT LIE UNDER PRESSURE LIKE THAT AND ASAHI PASSED OUT IM TRYING AS HARD AS I CAN RIGHT NOW!!

Sugamomma: NONONONO DON'T BLAME THIS ALL ON ME! I'M COMING OVER EIGHT NOW TRY NOT TO MESS ANYTHING ELSE UP THAT POOR CHILD!!

Dadchi: Suga calm down...

Sugamomma: I'M PERFEXTLY CALM! KAGEYAMA NEEDS TO CALM DOWN HE'S THE ONE WHOS YELLING I'M JUST GOING OVER THERE TO HELP THOSE POOR KIDS!!

Dadchi: Yeah, but you still need to calm down.

Sugamomma: THEY ARE IN A FRIDGE AND ASAHI IS PASSED OUT ON THE FLOOR I AM GOING TO GO SAVE THEM AND KICK KAGEYAMA'S A-

Yams: Omg...

Dadchi: Suga...

Kageyamilk: Please don't I'm trying as hard as I can over here I dont know how to deal with kids!

Sugamomma: WELL THEN I GUESS ITS A GOOD THING I'M COMING OVER TO HELP HUH?

Tsukkisaurus Rex: Yamaguchi go to bed

Yams: Ok! Night everyone!

Kageyamilk: night

Dadchi: Goodnight

Sugamomma: Goodnight my sweet child! Sleep well and I'll see you soon!

Sugamomma: Alright I'm here, goodnight everyone!

Dadchi: Night babe.

Kageyamilk: What do we do with Asahi?

Sugamomma: ...

Sugamomma: Just leave him there I'll take care of the little one, you take Hinata to bed.

Kageyamilk: ok.

4:21 a.m.

TinyGiant: GUYS WHY IS ASAHI ON MY FLOOR?!

Sugamomma: WAIT KAGEYAMA YOU ACTUALLY LEFT HIM THERE???

Kageyamilk: YOU TOLD ME TO WHAT DO YOU MEAN??

Sugamomma: I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!!

Kageyamilk: YOU EXPECTED ME TO UNDERSTAND?!

TinyGiant: WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHY DID YOU LEAVE HIM ON THE FLOOR WHY IS HE IN MY HOUSE??

Kageyamilk: HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW YOU WERE BEING SARCASTIC?? IT DIDN'T SOUND SARCASTIC!!

Ennoshita: Good morning to you guys too...

Dadchi: What a great start to our day...

Sugamomma: ok... Hinata honey do you remember what happened last night?

TinyGiant: I had a really awesome dream!

Sugamomma: What was it?

TinyGiant: I was in a volleyball land, and everyone was there! They were all playing practice games, and I was too! You guys were there too and I had a lot of fun!

Kageyamilk: What did you do after the practice games?

TinyGiant: Idk...that parts kinda blurry...

Sugamomma: ok

TinyGiant: wait why are you asking? Does it have something to do with why Asahi is laying on my floor?

Kageyamilk: ...

Sugamomma: ...

Dadchi: ...  
Ennoshita: ...

Rolling Thunder!!: Stop texting it's 4 in the morning I'm TIREDDDDD!!!!

Tsukkisaurus Rex: Turn off your ringer dimwit.

Rolling Thunder!!: F off

Sugamomma: NOYA!!

Rolling Thunder: Im tireeddddd!!!!

BuddahSenpai: Yeah, he's really cranky when hes tired😭😭

Tsukkisaurus Rex: I can tell

Farmer: Good morning, it seems like you have found him, is he alright?

TinyGiant: who?

Baki Baki: Ushi why are you up so early?

Farmer: I am tending to my crops, what about you, Satori?

Baki Baki: My phone was beeping a lot so I was checking it out, Karasuno sounds like a whole lot of fun!

Dadchi: oh yeah...lots of fun

Yams: Morning everyone!!

Sugamomma: Good morning my baby bean!! Did you sleep well?

Yams: As well as I could...😁

Sugamomma: I'm sorry sweetie, you can sleep at practice if you want.

Yams: That's okay, I wanna try out some receiving today!

Rolling Thunder!!: BRO I'LL TOTALLY HELP OUT WITH THAT!!

TinyGiant: Uhh... I know you guys are probably having a lot of fun right now but...

Sugamomma: Oh right! So...Asahi...

TinyGiant: Should I wake him up?

Tsukkisaurus Rex: What? Nishinoya I thought you were tired...?

Rolling Thunder!!: NOT ANYMORE!! I AM OFFICIALLY ON SENPAI DUTY NOW!!

BuddahSenpai: YEAH BUDDY LET'S BE AWESOME SENPAIS TOGETHERRR!!

Rolling Thunder!!: YEAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Tsukkisaurus Rex: It's too early for this...

TinyGiant: I...uhhhh...he won't wake up...

TinyGiant: OMG IS HE DEAD?!

Sugamomma: IS HE???

TinyGiant: HE'S DEAD I CAN'T HEAR HIS HEARTBEAT!!

Yams: Omg...

Kageyamilk: HE'S NOT DEAD GOD WOULD'VE PROTECTED HIM!!

TinyGiant: SOMEONE CALL 911!!

Sugamomma: DAICHI WE NEED A CORONER!!!

Sugamomma: HOW DO I COVER THE FUNERAL EXPENSES??

Sugamomma: IS ANYONE HERE SECRETLY RICH BECAUSE I AM STRUGGLING FINANCIALLY RIGHT NOW!!

Kageyamilk: WHO'S GONNA TEACH ME BIBLE SCHOOL?!

Dadchi: ...

Kageyamilk: HINATA BOKE I'M COMING OVER THERE RIGHT NOW!!

TinyGiant: ok...

Sugamomma: UNCLE ASAHI IS DEADD DAICHI WHAT DO WE DO???

Kageyamilk: BOKE WAS HE MURDERED?

TinyGiant: I..uhh ... I DON'T THINK SO NO BUT HE'S JUST LAYING HERE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FLOOR AND I CAN'T HEAR HIS HEART BEATING AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO I CAN'T FIND NATSU EITHER!!!

Sugamomma: WHO'S NATSU??

TinyGiant: MY LITTLE SISTER!!! SHE'S NOT ANYWHEREEEEEE!!!!!!

Sugamomma: NO DAICHI WHAT DO WE DO HIS SISTER IS GONE!!

TinyGiant: AHHKFJFEB SHE TURNED INTO A FRIDGE!!!!!!

Kageyamilk: BOKE WHAT DO YOU MEAN PEOPLE CAN'T TURN INTO FRIDGES!!!

TinyGiant: THE FRIDGE IS TALIKNG TO ME AND SOUNDS JUST LIKE HER HOW DID SHE TURN INTO A FRIDGE OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG IM SCAREDD AM I GOING TO TURN INTO A FRIDGE??

Sugamomma: CALM DOWN HINATA BABY I'M SURE THERE'S A REASONABLE EXPLANATION FOR THIS!!

Tsukkisaurus Rex: idiot

TinyGiant: WHAT STNGYSHIMA??

Tsukkisaurus Rex: Check to see if maybe she's INSIDE the fridge...

TinyGiant: oh...

TinyGiant: yep, she is...

TinyGiant: BUT THERE'S STILL A DEAD PERSON ON THE FLOOR WHAT DO I DO IM GONMA GO TO JAIL!!!!

Sugamomma: IT'S OKAY BABY YOI DIDN'T MURDER HIM WE'LL FIND WHO FRAMED YOU AND MAKE THEM PAY FOR WHAT THEY DID!!

Rolling Thunder: WAIT ASAHI'S DEAD?!

Sugamomma: OMG I'M SO SORRY NOYA!!!

Rolling Thunder: NO HE'S NOT HE'S THE ACE HE CAN'T BE DEAD!!

Sugamomma: Baby... I know, I'm so sorry. Are you gonna be okay? You can come to me if you ever need to, remember that, okay?

Yams: I.. TSUKKI!!!

Tsukkisaurus Rex: What Yamaguchi?

Yams: ASAHI IS DEAD I -

Tsukkisaurus Rex: Calm down what

Yams: I CAN'T CALM DOWN TSUKKI HE'S DEAD!!!

Tsukkisaurus Rex: ...

Tsukkisaurus Rex: Put your phone away and come here...

Yams: ok...

TinyGiant: KAGEYAMA WHY DID YOU JUST JUMP THROUGH MY WINDOW??

Kageyamilk: THERE ARE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS THAN YOUR WINDOW BOKE!

Tsukkisaurus Rex: Did you try listening to see if he's breathing?

Tsukkisaurus Rex: Do you even know how to check for a pulse?

TinyGiant: ...

Kageyamilk: ...

Tsukkisaurus Rex: ... Well?

TinyGiant: ...he's alive...

Kageyamilk: HINATA BOKE I JUST RAN SO FAR AND JUMPED THROUGH A WINDOW FOR THAT AND HE'S JUST FINE??!

TinyGiant: I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD I SERIOUSLY DID!!

Kageyamilk: BOKE BOKE BOKE BOKE!!!!

Tsukkisaurus Rex: ...idiots.

Rolling Thunder!!: So he's ok...?

Sugamomma: Thank god!

Kageyamilk: Yeah we really need to.🙏🙌

Sugamomma: 🙏🙌

TinyGiant: 🙏🙌

Rolling Thunder!!: 🙏🙌

Tsukkisaurus Rex: I'm not doing that...

Yams: 🙏🙌

Yams: I'm so glad he's okay!

Dadchi: well, now that we know everyone is alive and well, would you guys like to explain what exactly happened last night, and why Asahi is in Hinata's house?

Sugamomma: ...

Kageyamilk: ...

Yams: ...

Rolling Thunder!!: ...

BuddahSenpai: ...

Ennoshita: ...

Kinoshita: ...

Narita: ...

Dadchi: ... Well someone has to...

Kageyamilk: I'll just tell him in person, yknow since I'm kinda already here...

Dadchi: Great! Now, let's get a bit of rest while Kageyama explains everything to him, and I'll see you all at school today.

Sugamomma: Sounds like a plan!

Yams: okayyy

Rolling Thunder!!: Ok, I guess I'll just have to take on my duties as an upperclassmen later...

BuddahSenpai: I'll be an upperclassmen with you bro!

Tsukkisaurus Rex: Shut up and sleep already.

Yams: tsukki...

Kinoshita: goodnight extras.

Ennoshita: ...

Narita: ...

Kinoshita: don't even start with that

Dadchi: Sleep everyone. Ringers off, no texting.

Sugamomma: Sweet dreams my children!😘

Farmer: You were correct Satori, Karasuno is indeed very entertaining.

Baki Baki: I know! You want me to come over and help out or are you good today?

Farmer: I am okay, my crops have been tended to, and I am now on a short run.

Baki Baki: Would you like me to come with you on that run?

Farmer: I am sure that I would enjoy your company. I am currently passing ----street, but we can meet at the school if you'd like.

Baki Baki: Okie! Be there in 15!

Farmer: I will see you there.

  
7:06 a.m.

TinyGiant: Guys Asahi is waking up!!

Rolling Thunder!!: Nice!

TinyGiant: But...it's really late, I usually leave earlier than this, so I might be late to school...

Sugamomma: That's okay, as long as you get there!

TinyGiant: Well, what do I do with Asahi?

Sugamomma: Oh, uhm... I'll just call his parents to pick him up, do you think you could wait for them?

TinyGiant: Of course! Anything for the ace!

Rolling Thunder!!: Alright!!!

Farmer: Your mornings seem to be quite chaotic, Hinata Shoyo.

Baki Baki: I know, right!?😂😂

Kenma: Shoyo, is everything alright?

Kuroo: Aww Kenma...why don't you check in on me like.that?

Kenma: because I don't like you.

Kuroo: oh really? You don't like me?

Kenma: ...

Kenma: no

Kuroo: ouch!

Kenma: I'll be playing minecraft don't talk to me.

Kenma: Shoyo?

TinyGiant: I'm fine Kenma! Just a bit of confusion this morning is all!👍

Kenma: ok.

Kuroo: Heard you fell asleep in the fridge...

TinyGiant: I... ITS NOT LIKE I MEANT TO I MEAN I UH I MEAN LIKE WHAT IF SOMEONE PUT ME THERE? WHAT YOU DONT KNOW WHAT HAPPENED SOMEONES FRAMING ME!

Kenma: Kuroo stop.

Kuroo: 😂😂

Kenma: Kuroo stop laughing so loud, they can probably hear your hyena cackle all the way in Karasuno.

Kuroo: Kenma...😭😭

Kenma: shut up.

Kuroo: rude!

Great Horned Owl: Oh bro is Kenma abusing you again?

Kuroo: it hurts...

Great Horned Owl: ITS OK DUDE I THINK YOUR LAUGH SOUNDS AWESOME AND YOU'RE A REALLY COOL GUY!!! AND KENMA LOVES YOU A LOT AND HES JUST BEING HIM LIKE HE ALWAYS DOES YOU KNOW AND ID TOTALLY CHECK UP ON YOU AND DEFEND YOU ALL THE TIME IF YOU WANTED ME TO BRO!

Kuroo: ...bro...

Great Horned Owl: ...bro...

Rolling Thunder!!: NO WAY THEIR BROSHIP IS STRONGER THAN OURS!!

BuddahSenpai: WE ARE THE BROEST OF BROS! YOUR BROSHIP IS NOTHING COMPARED TO OURS!!

Great Horned Owl: OH YEAH? WERE THE BROEST OF BROS! WE HAVE BRO HANGOUTS AND BRO CAKES AND A BRO TREE HOUSE!!

BuddahSenpai: OH REALLY? MY BRO AND I GIVE EACH OTHER BRO FLOWERS AND WE CUDDLE AND WEVE BEEN BROS FOR A LONG LONG TIME!!

Great Horned Owl: OKAY BUT WE BROS FJRJRJEKMAJR JF 

Akaashi: I have taken Bokuto's phone, please refrain from your broship battles, he is always very loud during those, and it is too early.

Rolling Thunder!!: Oh, sorry dude.

BuddahSenpai: ..yeah but we are the bestest bros...

Rolling Thunder!!: YEAH WE ARE!!!

Kuroo: I can't fight a bro battle without my bro, you guys got lucky this time, but my bro and I are the bestest of bros.

Kenma: Kuroo.

Kuroo: Right! Bye everyone.

TinyGiant: BYE!!

TinyGiant: ALSO BYE BYE TO MY OWL MENTOR!!!

Sugamomma: yep..bye...

Dadchi: Suga...

Sugamomma: whaaaaaaatttttttt...😈

Dadchi: We're gonna talk about this tonight.

Sugamomma: talk about what..?😈

Dadchi: your murderous tendencies...

TinyGiant: AHHH DON'T MURDER MY MENTOR!!!

Sugamomma: what..? I would never murder anyone...

Yams: Omg...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also to cococonutnutcoco, by hurt do you mean like on the court, outside school or what, it'll help with a scenario for me to make. -(°o^)-

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeeee doneee tell me what you want me to do nextttt  
> 👍😋


End file.
